1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance data editing apparatus for editing performance data applied from an external memory element or performance apparatus in such a manner as conversion or modification thereof for production of a desired automatic accompaniment pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 5(1993)-232938 there has been proposed an automatic performance apparatus wherein performance data memorized in a memory are designated at a desired section thereof and repeatedly read out with a chord detected at the left-hand key area of a keyboard to convert a key code of the performance data In tone pitch in accordance with the detected chord for producing a musical tone for automatic accompaniment.
In such a conventional automatic performance apparatus as described above, the performance data of the desired section arc repeatedly read out for reproduction in automatic accompaniment and edited on a basis of performance at the left-hand key area of the keyboard in such a manner as partial insertion, substitution overlap or the like. Since in the conventional apparatus, tone pitch information corresponding with a predetermined standard chord (for instance, C major) is memorized to convert the performance data in tone pitch on a basis of a relationship between the standard chord and the root of the detected chord, the performance data will become unnatural in a musical sense if an accompaniment tone corresponding with the standard tone is not performed. In addition, the edited performance data are determined in dependence upon the key area or tone area of the keyboard. In the conventional apparatus, the chord tone may not be accurately detected if a performance tone is produced by an error In key touch during the keyboard performance for automatic accompaniment. Although in all automatic performance apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 59(1984)-195281, a chord is detected from a key code at a key-on event of strong touch or large velocity for reduction or undesired influence caused by an error in key touch on the keyboard, the chord tone may not be accurately detected when the key touch or the player is different in accordance with a musical tune. As a result, the performance data obtained by edition is restricted in a small range.